


Praises and adoration

by stupidHipster



Series: Genyatta drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: "Zenyatta! For my second request... Tell me I am a good student! Well, only if you mean it, but I think you do, so please tell me!"





	Praises and adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes on Tumblr I am requested to write tiny drabbles. I decided that I should upload them here as well. Note, none of these are beta-read, so my english might be jumbled.
> 
> These drabbles that I have written came from requests that an rp partner of mine gave me. Every single day for a week, they would give me a request, and I would write it out. I thought it would be interesting to share here, despite them being short. But hey, that's what drabbles are for, right?

From all the requests that Genji could give him, this was certainly the most odd one. Sure, he did not mind praising Genji, but downright asking to be praised…

Was it something Genji had a thing for?

“I will tell you when I think you deserve it. Downright telling you that I think you’re a good student will defeat the purpose, will it not?” Zenyatta said. He watched Genji deflate just a bit, but perk right back up. He knew Genji understood what he meant. If telling Genji right now that he was a good student, that would defeat the purpose of a praise.   
Zenyatta praised Genji often. When he did something well, showed that he had progressed, and even when he did something wrong, Zenyatta would always tell him that it was not the end, that he had a second chance to try again, and improve himself. Yes, he praised him often, but only at the right moment, making sure that Genji would feel special, that he would know that Zenyatta meant every single word he said.

That the words Zenyatta uttered would create a smile upon Genji’s face. 

Zenyatta had fallen in love with Genji’s smile the first time he had seen it. It had been a winter night, back in Nepal. Zenyatta had visisted Genji’s room, and together they had sat there, Genji snuggled under a soft red blanket, both of them sitting on top of a bunch of colourfull pillows as they watched the stars. The night was a clear, chilly one, but there were no clouds in the sky, so the stars were clearly visable to the omnic and his student.   
It was almost magical, seeing so many stars shimmer up in the sky, each and every one of them different, special in their own way, decorating the sky like sparkling diamonds. Some formed patterns, while others formed clusters, and some of them were further away from others, but none of them were truly alone. Just like them. No one on earth was truly alone, for there was always someone there for them. 

Staring up at the stars, Zenyatta had been overcome with a feeling of bliss. It was not often that they were gifted with such a clear night sky. Looking over to his student, he noticed that Genji had taken off his visor. Their relationship back then was still brittle, still new. Zenyatta had just taken Genji in, yet the cyborg had already progressed so much, had already opened up so much of him to Zenyatta. But there was still a lot that Zenyatta could learn from Genji, back then, and even now.  
The visor was lying in Genji’s lap, the scarred face of the cyborg looking up at the stars. Reflected in his deep brown eyes, causing the sparkle that was in it to come to life, and on his lips was the most honest and softest smile that Zenyatta had ever seen. It was so pure, so honest, and from that moment on, Zenyatta decided that he wanted to see that smile more often.

Of course, his student was a smart one, so once he noticed that Zenyatta was staring, his eyes went wide in surprise, and he scrambled to put his visor back on, but Zenyatta had put his hands on Genji’s, on the visor in his lap, and had shook his head. “Allow your skin to have a breather. It is a nice night, and no one will see you. You are gorgeous Genji, but I will look away if you wish me to do so.”   
Genji had nodded to that, and after Zenyatta released his hands and both turned back to look at the stars. Genji had left his visor off for the rest of the night. 

 

“You’re a good student for understanding what I meant Genji.” Zenyatta said, placing a hand on Genji’s shoulder in an affectionate way. The lights on his forehead got a soft yellow color, and in reaction to his words, Genji’s visor lit up a little brighter, and the valves on his shoulders released just a tiny bit of steam. Seeing this reaction, means that Zenyatta had made his student smile, and this warmed Zenyatta’s own core.

A soft ‘thank you, master’ came from Genji, and Zenyatta chuckled as he removed his hands. His quota to make Genji smile once a day had been reached, and it wasn’t even afternoon yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot I had these lying around. Tweaked some bits, but I thought it would be cute to share. Wrote this a year ago I believe.


End file.
